verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Georgia Guidestones
Die Georgia Guidestones sind ein neuzeitliches Granit-Monument auf einem Hügel im Elbert County im amerikanischen Bundesstaat Georgia. Beschreibung Die Steinsetzung ist etwa sechs Meter hoch und wird von sechs Säulen aus Granit gebildet. Insgesamt wiegen alle Bauteile mehr als 100 Tonnen. Eine Säule erhebt sich im Zentrum des Bauwerkes, vier weitere sind um sie herum arrangiert. Ein Deckstein beschließt das Bauwerk. Er ist nach astronomischen Kriterien ausgerichtet. Ein steinernes Tableau befindet sich westlich der Steinsetzung. Es enthält Erklärungen zur Geschichte und zum Verwendungszweck der "Guidestones". Auf den seitlichen Säulen sind in je einer anderen Sprache (Englisch, Spanisch, Suaheli, Hindi, Hebräisch, Arabisch, Chinesisch und Russisch) die gleichen Leitsätze aufgeschrieben, wobei es allerdings etwa bei der Russischen zu einigen Übersetzungsfehlern gekommen ist. Auf den Seiten des Decksteins befinden sich kürzere Botschaften in Babylonische Keilschrift (Nordseite), klassisches Griechisch (Ostseite), Sanskrit (Südseite) und ägyptische (demotische) Hieroglyphen (Westseite). Diese bedeuten: "Lasst dies sein Wegsteine zu einem Zeitalter der Vernunft" Leitsätze Englisch * Maintain humanity under 500,000,000 in perpetual balance with nature. * Guide reproduction wisely - improving fitness and diversity. * Unite humanity with a living new language. * Rule passion - faith - tradition - and all things with tempered reason. * Protect people and nations with fair laws and just courts. * Let all nations rule internally resolving external disputes in a world court. * Avoid petty laws and useless officials. * Balance personal rights with social duties. * Prize truth - beauty - love - seeking harmony with the infinite. * Be not a cancer on the earth - Leave room for nature - Leave room for nature. deutsche Übersetzung * Halte die menschliche Bevölkerung bei 500.000.000 für ein ewiges Gleichgewicht mit der Natur * Führe die Reproduktion weise - Entwickle Fitness und Verschiedenheit. * Vereinige die Menschheit mit einer lebenden, neuen Sprache. * Regle Leidenschaften - Glauben - Tradition - und alle Dinge mit gemäßigter Vernunft * Schütze Menschen und Nationen durch ein faires Recht und effiziente Gerichte * Lasse alle Nationen interne Lösungen externer Konflikte in einem Weltgericht regeln. * Vermeide kleinliche Gesetzte und nutzlos Beamten. * Ausgewogenheit zwischen persönlichen Rechten und sozialen Pflichten. * Preise Wahrheit - Schönheit - Liebe - Suche Harmonie mit dem Unendlichen. * Sei kein Krebsgeschwür für diese Erde - Lasst Raum für die Natur. Erbauer Im Juni 1979 soll ein Mann unter dem Pseudonym R.C. Christian die Elberton Granite Finishing Company mit dem Bau der Steine beauftragt haben. Auf dem Erklärungsstein ist u.a. zu lesen AUTHOR: R.C. CHRISTIAN (A PSEUDONYN) sic! SPONSORS: A SMALL GROUP OF AMERICANS WHO SEEK THE AGE OF REASON Der Name R.C.Christian scheint eine eindeutige Anspielung an Christian Rosencreutz, die legendäre Gründergestalt der Rosenkreuzer. Einige deuten das auf dem Erklärungsstein erwähnte Errichtungsdatum als Hinweis: THE GEORGIA GUIDESTONES CENTER CLUSTER ERECTED MARCH 22, 1980 Der 22. März, also 3/22 im US-amerikanischen Datumsformat, weise auf die 322 hin, jener mysteriösen Nummer der Skull & Bones. Der Termin liegt auch nahe an der Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche (Äquinoktium) am 20. März 1980.http://www.timeanddate.com/holidays/seasons/vernal-equinox Manifest einer internationalen Verschwörung? Einige halten die Georgia Guidestones für das Werk der Illuminaten bzw. einer ähnlichen esoterisch/okkult veranlagten Gruppierung. Bevölkerungkontrolle Besonders stößt die Forderung auf, die Bevölkerung auf eine halbe Milliarde zu begrenzen, da dies Bedeutet die jetzige Weltbevölkerung von 6 Milliarden massiv zu senken. Man Interpretiert, recht frei, aus dieser Forderung, dass der Rest der Menschheit ausgerottet werden soll. Weltstaat Das Weltgericht war zur Zeit der Errichtung der Steine mit dem Internationaler Gerichtshof der UNO bereits Realität. Eine neue Weltsprache hingeben gibt es nicht. Heute wird Englisch vielfach als solche Betrachtet. Esperanto hingegen ist zwar eine neue Sprache, allerdings eindeutig europäisch geprägt. Anhänger der Verschwörungstheorie sehen hier oft die Einschränkung nationaler Souveränität zu Gunsten eines zukünftigen Weltstaats. Spiritualität Die Forderung nach Harmonie in der Unendlichkeit und dem betrachten von Leidenschaften, Religionen und Traditionen mit Vernunft, wird vielfach als Aufforderung zu einer New Age-Spiritualität verstanden. Insbesondere Evangelikale fühlen sich durch die Forderung nach einer Vernunft-geprägten Religion gefährdet und sehen dies als Teil einer satanischen Verschwörung. Umweltschutz Die Steine fordern zu einem Gleichgewicht mit der Natur auf. Der Umweltschutz wird besonders unter Libertären Verschwörungstheoretikern als Bedrohung der Wirtschaft und Teil einer kommunistischen Verschwörung betrachtet. Dies betrifft heute insbesondere Gegenmaßnahmen zur Globalen Erwärmung. siehe auch *Coral Castle Weblinks *Psiram: Georgia Guidstones Category:Denkmal Category:New World Order